eurosong_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
¿Quién maneja mi barca?
|year = 1983 |position = 19th (Joint last with Turkey) |points = 0 |previous = Él |next = Lady, Lady |image = |semiplace = -- |semipoints = --}} ¿Quién maneja mi barca? was the Spanish entry in the Eurovision Song Contest 1983 in Munich performed by Remedios Amaya. Musically the song is in the late 70s - early 80s genre 'flamenco-rock', also referred to as New Flamenco, which fused Spain's Arabic, Andalusian, Sephardic and Gypsy heritage with contemporary Anglosaxon pop and rock instrumentation, in this case from 80s synthpop; with the exception of bass and electric guitar the studio recording of "¿Quién maneja mi barca?" has a soundscape predominantly made up of drum machines, synthesizers and vocoders. When performed live at Eurovision in Munich these were however replaced by live drums, brass and woodwind. Lyrically the song mirrors the music's dramatic nature, focusing on emotions of love, passion and jealousy by posing a series of metaphorical questions. The central theme is: "Who sails my boat? It's drifting me away. Tell me, who sails my boat?" and in the verses: "Your mother's braids, tell me, who braids them?". In the bridge Amaya confesses: "Whatever you ask of me, I'll give it to you." and then returns to the song's central question; "Who sails my boat?". The song was performed seventh on the night, following Turkey and preceding Switzerland. At the close of voting, it had received Nul Points, placing 19th (equal last). Lyrics Spanish= Ay, ¿quién maneja mi barca, quién? Que a la deriva me lleva, ¿quién? Ay, ¿quién maneja mi barca, quién? Que a la deriva me lleva, ¿quién? Ay, ¿quién maneja mi barca? Que a la deriva me lleva Ay, ¿quién maneja mi barca? Que a la deriva, que allí me lleva Las trenzas de tu madre, anda y dime quién Que dime quién se las peina, dime quién Que dime quién se las peina Voy a pedirle que me trence, anda y sí Tu cabeza, mi cabeza, anda y sí Tu cabeza, mi cabeza Por mucho que tú me pidas, yo te lo doy Ay, ¿quién maneja mi barca, quién? Que a la deriva me lleva, ¿quién? Ay, ¿quién maneja mi barca, quién? Que a la deriva me lleva, ¿quién? Ay, ¿quién maneja mi barca? Que a la deriva me lleva Ay, ¿quién maneja mi barca? Que a la deriva, que allí me lleva El verde de tus ojos verdes, mírame Que mira que yo te mire, mírame Que mira que yo te mire El verde como cualquier verde, mírame Que es verde que me persigue, mírame Que es verde que me persigue Por mucho que tú me pidas, yo te lo doy Ay, ¿quién maneja mi barca, quién? Que a la deriva me lleva, ¿quién? Ay, ¿quién maneja mi barca, quién? Que a la deriva me lleva, ¿quién? Ay, ¿quién maneja mi barca? Que a la deriva me lleva Ay, ¿quién maneja mi barca? Que a la deriva, que allí me lleva Por mucho que tú me pidas, yo te lo doy Ay, ¿quién maneja mi barca, quién? Que a la deriva me lleva, ¿quién? Ay, ¿quién maneja mi barca, quién? Que a la deriva me lleva, ¿quién? Ay, ¿quién maneja mi barca, quién? Que a la deriva me lleva, ¿quién? Ay, ¿quién maneja mi barca, quién? Que a la deriva me lleva, ¿quién? Ay, ¿quién maneja mi barca, quién? Que a la deriva me lleva, ¿quién? Ay, ¿quién maneja mi barca, quién? Que a la deriva me lleva, ¿quién? |-| Translation= Ay, who sails my boat, who? It drifts me away, who? Ay, who sails my boat, who? It drifts me away, who? Ay, who sails my boat? It drifts me away Ay, who sails my boat, who? It drifts me, it takes me away Your mother’s braids, come on, tell me who Tell me who braids them, tell me who Tell me who braids them I’m going to ask him to braid mine, yes I will Your head, my head, yes I will Your head, my head Whatever you ask me, I’ll give it to you Ay, who sails my boat, who? It drifts me away, who? Ay, who sails my boat, who? It drifts me away, who? Ay, who sails my boat? It drifts me away Ay, who sails my boat, who? It drifts me, it takes me away The green of your green eyes, look at me Look at me, so I can look at you, look at me Look at me, so I can look at you A green like every green, look at me It’s a green that pursues me, look at me It’s a green that pursues me Whatever you ask me, I’ll give it to you Ay, who sails my boat, who? It drifts me away, who? Ay, who sails my boat, who? It drifts me away, who? Ay, who sails my boat? It drifts me away Ay, who sails my boat, who? It drifts me, it takes me away Whatever you ask me, I’ll give it to you Ay, who sails my boat, who? It drifts me away, who? Ay, who sails my boat, who? It drifts me away, who? Ay, who sails my boat, who? It drifts me away, who? Ay, who sails my boat, who? It drifts me away, who? Ay, who sails my boat, who? It drifts me away, who? Ay, who sails my boat, who? It drifts me away, who? Video Category:Spain Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1983 Category:20th Century Eurovision Category:Joint last Category:Nul Points